taf_episode_listfandomcom-20200214-history
Season Seven
The seventh season of Thomas & Friends first aired in 2002, it had 26 episodes which were narrated by Michael Brandon. Episode Viewable Episodes *Emily's New Coaches - Thomas is cross at Emily for taking Annie and Clarabel. *Percy Gets it Right - Percy is worried about a wobbly track, but no one will listen. *Bill, Ben, & Fergus - Fergus annoys Bill and Ben with his "do it right" attitude. *The Old Bridge - Skarloey is afraid to cross an old bridge, but must do so to save Rheneas. *Edward's Brass Band - Bertie takes the brass band to the concert as Edward's at the Works, but gets bogged down in mud. *What's the Matter with Henry? - Henry is ill, but Thomas and Percy do not believe him. *James & the Queen of Sodor - James is less than thrilled to discover the Queen of Sodor is really an old barge. *The Refreshment Lady's Stand - The Refreshment Lady doesn't know where to put her new tea-shop. *The Spotless Record - Thomas plays a trick on Arthur to spoil his spotless accident record. *Toby & the Windmill - Toby tries to save an old windmill after it is struck by lightning. *Bad Day at Castle Loch - Donald and Douglas meet disaster when taking a special load to Lord Callan's Castle. *Rheneas & the Roller Coaster - Rheneas has a wild ride after venturing onto an old mountain line. *Salty's Stormy Tale - Salty and Fergus work hard to save a ship after the Lighthouse's generator breaks down. *Oliver the Snow Engine - Oliver hates snow and is unhappy when he collides with a giant snowman. *The Runaway Elephant - Duncan's carelessness nearly spoils the opening of a park. *Peace and Quiet - Murdoch longs for quiet time in the countryside but is dismayed when he encounters a flock of sheep. *Something Fishy - Arthur wants to run the coastal line but is upset when Thomas gets the job. *Thomas and the Search for Fergus - Diesel tricks Fergus into venturing into the scrapyard. *Bulgy Rides Again - Bulgy is brought back into service for the summer workload, but the chickens aren't keen on leaving their henhouse. *Harold & the Flying Horse - Harold is sad he can't help with the Village Fete, but ends up rescuing the carthorse. *The Grand Opening - Skarloey is often delayed as he has to take workmen to repair the line, but his lateness comes in handy one day. *Best Dressed Engine - Gordon inadvertently wins a "best dressed engine" competition. *Gordon & Spencer - Gordon meets a splendid but arrogant streamliner named Spencer, who ignores his advice. *Thomas & the Avalanche - A snowdrift almost prevents Elizabeth from getting some Christmas puddings to the harbor on time. *Trusty Rusty - Duncan ventures onto an old bridge and Rusty comes to the rescue. *Hooray for Thomas - Thomas races Bertie again, but he has to go back to Knapford to pick up the Sports Day medals. Category:Seasons